Doctor Who: and the 3 weird kids
by Moca Mofo Styles Cupcake
Summary: Charles, Gina and Maria are 3 teenagers that are send to London and to the famous Tardis. The Doctor has to guide them and the next Doctor Who?
1. Chapter 1: Doctor Who

**Note: I don´t own anything except the characters that are not from Doctor Who. **

**Chapter 1- Doctor Who?**

_My name is María Waldrof and I am ... an ordinary girl until yesterday._

_Do you think that your life is boring?_

_Mine was so much but then I became with my friends: Charles , Sophie and Gina awesome. _

Yesterday was like all days. I wake up at 6:00 a.m. Go to the school talk with Gina of Once Upon A Time. With Charles and Sophie of comics. Pay attention to the classes because I am going on finals on Geography and Culture with Sophie. Always having in my pocket my charger, headphones , iphone and a pen. But the really important case is when we were on the bus to the Starbucks and when we were sited there in a table complaining about Hipsters... We close the eyes and the 4 of us appear in London in front of the Tardis. The 10th Doctor was there smiling and telling us

"Finally you appear"

We enter to the Tardis and we ask to the Doctor

-Who are you? Me

-The Doctor of course

-The Doctor... Doctor Who? Gina

-Exactly


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen of France

**Chapter 2- Marie Antoniette **

We were on the tardis and the Doctor just told us:

-Well, Well it looks like we are going to ...

-This is those games that you tell us the place ? (Me)

-Yes, we are going to Marie Anttonietes in the...

- 1700´s (Sophie)

-Perfect, we are going to the time of the great BITCH (Gina)

-You will have to show her respect because she is the QUEEN (Charles)

-But Whatever, when are we going to France (Me)

-Right now

We just see how the Doctor work so much and when we finally arrived , everyone was going to get out but the Doctor and I stayed saying at the same time:

- You can´t get out like that, you will need different clothes

*Finishing I told him

- That was weird and creepy, and weird and creepy

We enter to Versalles and Marie Antoinette was sited in her golden chair. The Doctor tried to speak with her but then I told her:

- Your majesty I am Maria Waldrof from... Panem and I listen that you were requesting a... Lady in waiting

-How you know that I told that to my Lady in waiting... and I just told to her?

-I have a gift... I can read minds

-Excellent.. read mine

-Your excellence I don´t think so...

-Do it

*Guards look at me so creepy

-You are thinking that the Doctor is more gorgeous than the Captain

-I found my new Lady in waiting

In the garden with Charles, Gina, Sophie, Rose , The Doctor and me. The Doctor told us:

-No matter what do you do, you cannot change history

-Don´t worry is not like we are going to save that bitch of dead (Me)

-Okay

-Panem? (Gina)

-Is better than Mexico (Me)

-Well, we should go to our rooms and you know have some fun here in Versalles (Rose)

-You hear that... it looks like She is going to change history is going to appear in the books "The Day that Rose Tyler have fun in Versalles with the Queen of France ... memorable (Sophie)

-The Doctor just say something don´t change history (Gina)

-Since when you do something that someone order you (Me)

-Since I don´t want to die.. Rose is right we must go to our rooms to have a little fun

At the night Marie Antoinette sent to us some dresses and we dress that. We dance all night long and we saw how Marie Antoinette was drunk and fuck some many guys in her room. The Doctor was looking for a key for his "collection" (the doctor always lies).


	3. The Death

**Chapter 3- The Death **

I have to accept that Marie Antoinette wash´t so bad. She was so young to be queen.. she was good person except in the part when she is a bitch. The day came... the day of her death. France was angry, was really so angry we were all scared (well, except of course the doctor). At the morning the Doctor told us:

-The day has come.. we have what we were looking for

-The Queen´s death (Me)

-What ? (Rose)

-Today is going to die the Queen... She don´t know that ... She is a mother, and She never learn how to take care of a nation , She never learn how to take care of France.. We can´t let that She died today she is a good person (Me)

-She is not a good person, Everyone is dying of hunger and She is making parties and fucking the entire France (Charles)

-So you are saying that she deserves to die? (Sophie)

-No one deserves to die... Kids you need to let the things as they are (Rose)

-No we can´t let She died think about the things that you were liking when you were 15 years, you were´t thinking how to rase a kingdom you were thinking in books or other things we can´t let this happen (Me)

-Whatever you do don´t change history (Doctor)

-You are going to let her to change the history (Rose)

-I can´t stop her and She is not going to change it (Doctor)

-How you know that if you rarely know her ? (Gina)

-Is not obvious

I enter to Marie Antoinette room and I saw her in her chair sited singing and touching her hair then she saw me and she told me:

-Maria come here... How is the king?

-Marie Antoinette

-Why are you crying?

- Because I am going to miss you

-What is happening I am going to...

-Your death .. you don´t remember last night

-They are just scared they will never kill me

-I know that you are scared , I came to save you

-What?

-You are going to scape while they kill the queen

-Wha...

*A young girl enter dressed exactly like The Queen and She was crying I will never forgot how her tears were in her eyes surrounded her round face. Marie Antoinette accepted the trait and She escaped with me but then I realized that girl deserve so much to live so I go to the center where the workers were and I told them that the Queen was escaping I told them when She was so they get her and I saw how they cut her head. It was horrible there were blood. I hug the Doctor and ... I start to cry so much. We enter to the tardis and there I was crying. I was on my jeans, my T-shrit, and with my blue converse. The Queen was a good person but She didn´t did some things and those things cause her death. But I remember that I was happy because I save a life of an innocent person.


End file.
